My Tears, My Memories, and My Love: Prologue
by emoDlolita
Summary: Well, This is a Yohji angst and is pretty short this is only 1 of many chapters. Note: This fic also contains an Authors note, and Request section. Comments are welcome and please no flames. This is also my first Weiss Kreuz fic and a greater expla


Ok for all of you Shinigami15 fans out there (I doubt I have any) this is a fic, request, and notice thing. I will start  
a new story and put up some requests. At the end I have a notice K?  
  
Well enjoy my fic/request/notice thing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz!!!!!!  
  
Warning: I don't know yet what will happen with this plot but it might turn out to be a little Shonen-Ai.... just a  
little, tinsy weensy bit!! K? So keep that in mind. Also this is a Yohji/Yoji (depends on how you spell it I spell it  
Yohji) angst fic kinda dark and gloomy, but I'm in a dark mood today so that's it for warnings!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
P.S I know that this plot thing was already done. If you recall Yohji's partner died and then he joined weiss!!  
Ok... but after I spin off on that it will be an original plot. Please be pationt on this series it could talk a while!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Tears, My Memories, and My love--When the rain hits...  
By: Shinigami15  
  
  
He approached the alley, and it began to rain. Little dark spots appeared on the mans black waist coat. He began  
to walk, footsteps echoing in the dark, deserted alley. A gust of wind blew through the street, surrounded by tall  
buildings, like a wind tunnel. It swept bits of garbage around the alley and left the man still walking, in an encased  
cage of cement and garbage cans.   
  
The rain began to fall even harder now and it gave the man chills ever so often. Drips of rain watter cascaded  
down from his face a coat. As the man continued to walk he began to slightly glance at the back doors of the  
apartments and resturaunts. Some of the back doors were corroded and worn. Grafeiti and paint stains drown  
the red, brick walls. If you were to see it, it would remind you of a Piccaso painting, with random paint slops  
everywhere. Eventualy the man took out a damp peice of paper from his coat poket. He unfolded it with great  
care, not wanting to rip it. It had an address writen on it. The rain drops smuged the black ink, and made the  
words almost barely readable.   
  
Once or twice the man would stop and listen for something but continued walking. He suddunly stopped again  
and this time he heard three voices... they were muffled but the words were still recognisable. He listened in on  
the conversation for a while. He was standing in the rain for about six minuets, before he heard a name... his  
name. Yohji. It was plain and clear, like the diamond shop across the street. He looked around to make sure no  
one was looking. He walked down the four worn steps the the rusted, red door, and knocked on it. He heard  
footsteps from inside.   
  
To be continued.....  
  
Note: this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic. I know a fair amount about the show but I've never actually seen it. Please  
be kind and review my story. Remember this is only the first part of a lot. It will take a couple of chapters to get  
things rolling. Thank you for reading and please read the following authors note!  
  
  
  
Author's note: I appologize for not writing. I was really buisy. School and fencing/Sabre have taken up almost  
all of my time. But I hope to get back on to the ball game hear. Again I apologize. Just to let all of you know I  
love fencing and Sabre. The art of fencing is NOT sword fighting, or dueling, or anything like that, it is a sport  
that requirs many skills such as concentration, sportsmenship, and accurasy. You use a foil to try and attack your  
apponent. The Target is the waist up not including arms and head, only chest area. I am pretty good and I hope  
to go to the next tournament in Peabody. And Sabre is mostly a boys sport. It is very rough and takes a lot of  
strenght. The target is waist up including arms and head. And instead of lunging at your apponent, you hack. If  
you are confused think of cavelry/Civil War sword play. And in case you were wondering in Fencing/Sabre you  
whear special protective gear and a helmet, the weapons have rubber tips so you can't hurt any one. In sabre you  
can get hurt but only a bruse or a welt or two. Sorry I've bored you with my insesent fencing/sabre tactics. Well  
I hope to be writing a lot more!! See you soon. Bye!!!  
  
P.S. Just to let you know, despite me being buisy with school and fencing/sabre I have time to still watch anime  
and read comics. I just reasently spent $33. on comics/mangas. I also stocked up on Ramune, Pocky ($15) and  
not mention $40, worth of anime cds. I got Weiss Kreuz Soulfull live Best song collection album and Neon  
genesis Evenglion!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
requests!!!!  
  
1. I would appreciate any info on Neon Genesis Evenglion, Weiss Kreuz, and Ranma 1/2.  
Please leave any info in the review section. I will start ne series in those catagories if I can get enough info.   
  
2. If you know any good sites with info, bios, and images on Neon Genesis Evenglion, Weiss Kreuz, and Ranma  
1/2. That would really help. I will also look fo some so please help gather info.  
  
3. If you have any requests for fics on random anime series, I will be happy to try and write you anime buffs out  
there what you want to hear. Leave these also in the review section.   
  
4. If you have any recommondations/comments on how I write please feal free to leave them in them reviwes.   
  
  
The reviews I recieve will be recorded and I will try to fullfill your requests for fics!!!!!  
  
If you request a fic please enclose any info on the show. It would be appreciated. I am also clarifing that not all  
requests will be done or be gotten to, so please forgive me. I am only one person so I will certainly try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari~~~~~  
  
Thank you for listening and please review. Thank you again. Hope to hear from you guys!!!!!   



End file.
